The Walking Dead: Orphans
by Cozmicdust
Summary: Maiara and her younger brother Teagan have lost both their parents. Or have they? Will they make it to Atlanta? Who will they meet along the way? How long can they survive? Some characters from the show will make appearances. But I won't give anything away! Maia may or may not be related to a character you already know and love. I guess you'll have to find out!


Chapter 1: Not So Safe House

"Hand me the ax."

Teagan, who was right beside Maia and keeping watch, quickly did as he was asked and returned to monitoring the street. Maia took the ax and adjusted her hands to get a firm grip. All she could think about was a warm bed and a good night's rest. She was starting to get sick of sleepless nights spent in their car. The neighborhood seemed safe enough. It was definitely quiet.

Teagan was still afraid nonetheless.

"Step back for a second, kiddo."

Teagan reluctantly did so, not wanting to be separated from his protector. Maia swung the ax at the door handle as accurately and quietly as she could. After a multiple tries, the door handle finally broke off. Maia glanced up and scanned the street and neighboring houses searching for movement, but there was none.

She turned to Teagan.

"Okay, you stay here and keep watch. I'm going to make sure the house is safe. You know what to do if you see one, right?"

Teagan nodded and stood on the front steps to the porch, firmly holding his switchblade. Maia hated that he needed to carry a knife for protection. She knew that sooner rather than later, he would also a gun of his own. Neither of them knew how to use one properly though. Regardless she had one on her at all times.

Although, when faced with potential danger, it was smarter to use a blade. A gun would be far too loud to use irresponsibly. Noise riles _them_ up; draws_ them_ in. She took out her own knife and entered the house. _First floor, second floor, and backyard, then we're good. _Maia thought to herself, reminding her that after this house has been secured, they can eat, clean themselves up and get a good nights sleep. Something they haven't gotten much of for the last few weeks.

The first floor was clear of danger and Maia was surprised at how neat the place was. All the other houses they'd found had mostly been trashed and/or ransacked. Finding a clean house was a nice change of pace.

_ Almost too good to be true. _

That phrase had been roaming in the back of Maia's mind for the last few weeks. You can never really know if you're safe anymore. Had they have found a safe place, they would have stayed there. There was only one place that she knew of that promised shelter and protection. She knew that if they were to survive that they had to make their way to Atlanta, Georgia. The safe zone.

In the kitchen, Maia searched for any food she could find. There was none. Whoever had lived here before must of taken all of it with them when they left.

"Well, this sucks."

Maia stood at the bottom of the staircase, mentally preparing herself for what may be up there. She cautiously and silently walked up the carpeted steps. She peered to the right and then to the left of the hallway and found it was empty, save a few family photos hanging on the walls. There was one door to the right, and three doors to the left. The room to the right happened to be open and appeared to be the master bedroom. She inspected the room and there was no threat. Opening the master bathroom, she was struck by a pleasant fragrance. One that she hadn't smelled in a while. Soap.

Maia left the room, not bothering to close the door, and moved on to the next. She opened the first door on the left and let it swing all the way open until it gently hit the wall. The small guest room was empty as well, but she checked the closet just to be sure. It was bleak and colorless; not ideal decorating for a place where visitors would sleep. The room was cramped and only contained a twin bed, a side table and a small dresser. Unimpressed, she moved on.

Maia left the door open as she exited the room. The next room was on the opposite wall and was slightly ajar. Not having noticed it before, she started to hesitate. _I must not have seen it_., she convinced herself. She kicked the door open and entered with her knife raised. It was also empty. The room however was much messier than she had anticipated. The rest of the house, that she had seen so far, was neat and organized and this room was cluttered with dirty clothes and rotting pieces of food. Neglected plants were dying on the windowsill, except one little cactus that was thriving in the sunlight. A foul odor hung in the air. She took her other hand off her gun covering her nose and mouth with her shirt. It didn't help much.

There was also a 'lovely' poster of a naked woman straddling a motorcycle above the headboard of the unkempt bed. The room obviously had belonged to a teenage boy.

Letting out a sigh, Maia was reminded of her boyfriend. His room was just as cluttered although there hadn't been any nude women on his walls. His name was Logan. Maia started remembering how he died and she shook her head violently. She cursed, trying to forget.

Suddenly, Johnny's face popped into her head. She cursed again. Johnny was the last person she wanted to think about. He was her ex and she hadn't seen him since before the outbreak. Still, she started to wonder if he was alive or if he had met his end like Logan had.

After about ten or fifteen minutes, Maia finished checking the place out and came to the conclusion that the house was safe. All she had left to check was the backyard. She bounded downstairs not really worried about noise anymore, only to find Teagan shutting the front door behind him as he came inside.

"What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be..."

That's when she noticed that there was blood dripping from Teagan's knife. She gulped and looked down at his face. "Wait, y-you killed one?" She wasn't sure if she should be proud that he was able to protect himself or sad that he had become this way. She felt an odd mixture of both.

Teagan nodded and wiped the blood off his blade and onto his jeans. Maia gulped. _Oh God, _she thought. She knelt on the floor so the two were face to face. He avoided looking at her directly until she placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him dead in the eyes. "Teagan, kiddo, I'm glad that you're okay, but damn it, next time do what you're told." He looked regretful and she let go of his shoulders. She was still upset, but relieved. Teagan was only supposed to use his weapon if he had no other choice. She had told him that if one were to come his way that he was to hide or call for help or even come get her. Obviously, something was wrong. "I just want you to be safe. Do you understand. I can't lose you."

"There are... more..." Teagan said pointing to the door. Maia raised herself up.

"Okay, how many?" Nervously, she gulped again.

"I don't know. A lot."

Maia rushed over to the door and opened it slightly to look outside. She needed to know exactly what Teagan defined as 'a lot.' Then she saw them. The _dead._

"Shit."

There, walking and stumbling through the street was a large _herd_ of them, just looking for their next meal.

Maia and Teagan had encountered several smaller groups, but never one of this size. She couldn't count all of them, but estimated that there were probably about thirty or so. Teagan had already caught the attention of a few and they were slowly making their way toward the house.

Maia shut the door and was about to lock it and then she remembered that she had broken the handle off. "Damn it"She exclaimed as she tried to think of what to do. She looked around and spotted the large couch in what she guessed was the living room. "Teagan, help me move this!" She urgently whispered. The couch was heavier than it appeared and they were struggling to maneuver it to the door. Maia was pulling as hard as she could to guide it as Teagan pushed on the opposite side.

Teagan gasped as one of the dead burst through the door. Maia turned around and was attacked. She dropped her knife and it fell to the floor. The dead man was already on top of her, pinning her to the floor. "Teagan run!" She shouted as she tried to fight off the monster who was once an just an elderly man. His bones were more brittle than other dead she had fought off. It's arms were shaking as it tried to grabbed at her. This felt all too familiar. In high school she had participated in wrestling. She wasn't the strongest, but she was undoubtedly the smartest on her team. She would use skill rather than brute strength to win. She took a quick breath and pulled the dead man's right arm down as she swung over him. Now, _she_ was on top of him, using her knees to hold down his flailing arms and grasping hands.

Holding it's head down with her left hand she picked up her knife and thrust it into his skull. He was dead. Permanently so. Maia stood up panting, trying to catch her breath. Four more had already made their up the porch steps and were starting head for the front door. .

She backed away and tried to see where Teagan had fled. "Psst!" She turned and saw her little brother at the top of the stairs motioning for her follow. _What is he thinking? _Maia thought. She climbed up and chased him, ending up back in the master bedroom. Teagan closed the door behind her.

"We need to get out of here!" She stated.

"What about the tree?" Teagan pointed at the window facing the house to the right.

Maia moved over and placed her hands on the glass looking at the tree in the side yard. Then she noticed the thin body hanging from a noose. "Oh, Okay, don't look. Don't look!"

"I already saw it. Did... he...?"

"Probably. Poor kid"

The branches of the tree stretched out over into the neighbors yard. She looked past the house and could see the adjoining street where she parked their car. It was a long shot, but they could use the little gas it had left to get the hell away from this herd. They'd have to find a place to sleep elsewhere. "We're going to have to run very, very fast, okay? Can you do that for me?"

Teagan pouted his lips and Maia thought he was about to say something, but he just nodded. He's been nodding his head a lot and talking less and less. She could the stress and exhaustion in his eyes.

No child should have to be going through this. No one should have to live like this. But she was still grateful that she was alive and that she had Teagan. Maia was grateful that as bad as it's gotten, she wasn't hanging from a tree.

Teagan got down on one knee and began to tie the laces on his sneakers. "Oh, good idea." Maia tightened her laces as well. The last thing they needed to do was trip when the walking dead were everywhere.

The sudden beating noise on the bedroom door was startling, and they both gasped. They had to hurry. She jumped forward and opened the window. "Okay, you first kiddo." She helped Teagan out the window and onto the sturdy branch. "I've got ya, don't worry." Teagan inched his way to the trunk of the tree.

"Just pretend you're on the monkey bars. It' not that bad, right?"

Teagan tried his best not to look down. The branch wasn't too high up, perhaps ten feet. but that that was high enough to incite some panic. If one of the dead were to stumble past the gate, they would easily be able to reach him. Maia would never let that happen though.

"Maiara..." Teagan whimpered.

"It's alright kiddo! Just keep going, I'm right here. You're doing great!"

Maia comforted him enough to keep him moving forward. He was almost to the rope where the teenager hung. Suddenly the dead boy sprang to life, grunting, choking and shaking the branch slightly.

Teagan gasped, lost his grip, and fell to the ground.

The dead boy still trying to reach for Teagan, although he wasn't getting down anytime soon. "Teagan!" Teagan lie motionless, but was quietly moaning in pain. "Damn it!" Maia climbed out the window and grabbed the tree branch and swinging down, and landing on her feet. Pain quickly crept up her leg and she fell on her backside. She grabbed her leg and forcefully stretched it out. "Aah! Ow, ow, ow, damn it all!" She pulled herself together and crawled over to Teagan. He wept as she helped him get on his feet. She wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Okay, okay. Tell me where it hurts."

"My arm." He clutched his right arm and stumbled forward wincing. "And my leg." He had fallen on his right side and landed on his switchblade but luckily was not injured. If anything, he would develop a nasty bruise. "Can you walk?" Maia asked. Teagan gently nodded his head. She kissed him on the forehead and took his hand in hers.

"You'll be fine. I'll protect you." she promised.

They took one last look at the boy dangling from the tree, still reaching for them. Like them, he may have been orphaned by this new world. Only, he gave up, while they kept on surviving.


End file.
